


Dancing

by Severiner



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus and Megatron have been dancing the dance of war for eons, yet their sparks long to dance another dance, a different and far more intimate dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

After thousand of Vorns the battles were more of a dance now. They knew each other so well, that they could predict the others every move.

It was something they had both come to love and hate.

Love as it allowed them to be close, to touch without anyone suspecting something, even the other, especially the other.

Hate as it was the only time they had and they were supposed to hate each other.

It was another battle and like always they found each other and clashed like titans amongst lesser beings. The usual words were spoken; it was a ritual of sorts.

This time, like a rare few times before it, a stray shot hit one allowing the other the upper hand. Like every other time this happened the final blow was never struck. Times like this the universe seemed to pause as if waiting before righting itself and the balance was restored, the dance continued.

Like always one would call the retreat, and they would part until next time, next battle, and the next dance.

It was however wearing on both of them, their sparks were heavy, wanting but never being able to have.

The Matrix was silent on this matter, forcing its bearer to choose; continue the dance, or to take a risk.

The end was anti-climatic; it was another battle like any other. They met yet this time neither made a move to start the dance,   
they just stood there watching each other, waiting for the other to start it.

Eventually everyone noticed their inactivity, they stopped too, watching.

Everything was silent, all optics were on the pair, all were wondering what had changed, why were they not fighting like usual?

“Leave.” Both ordered, their gaze never leaving the other.

After a moment’s hesitation everyone left leaving the two alone together.

Their movements were synchronised, like their dance, yet this was different. Both deactivated and stowed their weapons away, they would not be needing them.

As one they moved closer, so close that they were nearly touching.

The larger reached up to stroke the face mask of the other, a silent request. After a moment the smaller complied, revealing his face for the first time in more vorn then he cared to remember.

Moving quickly now, both reached out caressing sensitive points learnt long ago, leant in pain and violence, now used in pleasure. Derma met in a hungry kiss both as desperate as the other.

Sparks pulsed, calling to the other.

Without hesitation they both parted their chest plates, bearing their life force, their soul to the other.

They broke the kiss, wordlessly searching the others optics. They both seemed to find what they were looking for.

One red and one blue spark merged, creating a purple white light.

They went further, past a simple pleasure merge, even past a pre-bond merge. They merged completely forming an unbreakable bond, for a moment they were one.

In that moment they understood the other completely. Seeing the betrayals and lies the other had endured, understanding the others values. In that moment they knew how and why they had come to this point.

They also saw and understood that the war was now pointless, had been for many vorn.

The Matrix added its own insight as the two sparks reluctantly began to separate after overloading.

Primus and Unicron had been anticipating this moment, had been waiting. Now they had what he had wanted since the beginning of the war.

The ruling Dyad was now complete, the Prime was bonded to the Lord High Protector.

They had broken the cycle the council, a ruling body not sanctified by Primus or Unicron, had started when they removed the Lord High Protectors long before this Prime was sparked.

Without Unicron’s chosen to bring balance to Primus’s chosen corruption had started setting in.

Now rebuilding could begin, the Cybertronian race could flourish again.

“You are mine now Optimus Prime.” Megatron spoke still holding the other close though his chest plates were closed again.

“As you are mine Lord High Protector Megatron.” Optimus replied, not wanting to break their contact.

The dance had changed, but it was still a dance a more intimate one rather than the mockery of intimacy it had been before.

Everyone was surprised at the results, they had suspected nothing. Yet they were all glad to put aside their weapons and rebuild instead of destroy.

Primus and Unicron were also pleased, their bond being reaffirmed as their chosen had bonded. Their dance was finally returned to one of harmony, balance and life rather than destruction and death.


End file.
